Fairy Tales
by RUKICHI KUN
Summary: Un castillo, una maldición, una traición, una promesa, una búsqueda, un príncipe y una profecía, les suena conocido? ahh y mencione que la doncella no es lo que parece? No? Pues entonces este no es el tipico cuento de hadas estandar que todos conocemos.
1. Prologo

**.**

**Fairy Tales**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Prologo

* * *

><p>Hace tiempo el reino de Karakura estaba gobernado por la familia real, los Kurosakis, sin embargo hace 8 años aproximadamente ocurrió una terrible desgracia, no solo para el reino y sus pobladores. Se dice que los enemigos del monarca Kurosaki se aliaron y, en una fatídica noche lluviosa de verano, irrumpieron, atacaron y cercaron el castillo.<p>

Oficialmente declararon a toda la familia real aniquilada, sin embargo los rumores dicen que el rey junto con su esposa e hijas lograron escapar y pasar a la clandestinidad, otros dicen que todos en el palacio fueron masacrados e inclusive hay quienes se aventuran a decir que el castillo quedo maldito, debido a los atroces actos de la supuesta masacre, ya que ni siquiera a aquellos quienes trabajaban para la familia real se les volvió a ver, junto con el rumor de que las ruinas del palacio son custodiadas por un monstruo o demonio, esperando y buscando venganza o devorando y atormentando las almas atrapadas en el dicho lugar.

Debido al sin fin de rumores el palacio y sus alrededores fueron olvidados e ignorados por los habitantes del reino, el cual, al no tener a su monarca, fue sumido en incontables batallas en las cuales ambiciosos hombres querían obtener el dominio sobre dichas tierras.

Harto de tanta miseria y hambre, el pueblo decidió que cada una de las, ahora, 4 grandes casas nobles del reino seria quienes gobernaran, al menos de apareciera un legitimo heredero al trono de sangre Kurosaki, sin embargo la gran mayoría creía firmemente que esto jamás sucedería. A pesar de esto se decreto que solo una de las casas tendría cierto porcentaje mayor de poder sobre el reino, mayormente sobre las leyes.

La casa noble elegida por el reino fue la del clan Kuchiki, la actual cabecilla de la familia, a pesar de estar desposado, aun no tenía un heredero, sin embargo, las preocupaciones de Kuchiki Byakuya se debían a su esposa, que a pesar de estar actualmente estable de salud, le preocupaba que tuviese una recaída.

El jefe Kuchiki quería hacer feliz a su esposa, para esto tendría que cumplir su más anhelado deseo, encontrar a su hermana menor, Rukia, a quien Hisana buscaba sin descansar. Su esposa se separo de su hermana al ir huyendo de aquellos que irrumpieron en el palacio real aquella fatídica noche de hace 8 años. Hisana de no más de 16 años y la pequeña Rukia de apeneas 10 se separaron al verse casi atrapadas, Hisana a duras penas logro llegar cerca de las tierras de la familia Kuchiki y fue Kuchiki Ginrei quien la encontro desmayada a un lado del camino mientras el retornaba a su residencia.

Un joven Byakuya de 17 años quedo flechado al instante en que la vio, a pesar de aun estar inconsciente, su belleza le era incomparable. Al despertar la chica desconocida, luego de dar su nombre y su más sincero agradecimiento, les relato el porqué la hallasen en semejante situación, sin embargo a pesar de aun estar débil Hisana estaba dispuesta a retirarse y buscar a su pequeña hermana. Byakuya se lo impidió, alegando, que aparte de su debilidad, todo el reino se encontraba en crisis y si ella huyo de, muy probablemente, los hombres que irrumpieron en el palacio real la capturarían y jamás encontraría a su hermana.

Para calmarla el anciano jefe Kuchiki Ginrei ofreció mandar un grupo de búsqueda para encontrar a la niña Mangetsu Rukia, más sin embargo a pesar de las imparables semanas de búsqueda la chiquilla no apareció.

A pesar de tener el corazón destrozado Hisana estaba agradecida con Ginrei-sama y Byakuya-sama. Byakuya por su parte recibió la aplastante noticia de la muerte de su padre bajo servicio de las tropas del rey y defensa del reino bajo el ataque que sufrió el palacio y sus alrededores. Fue irónico, pensaba Byakuya, que de entre todo ese dolor encontró el amor, al igual que Hisana, ambos con el corazón destrozado por la pérdida, ambos buscando algo o alguien para parchar dicha herida.

Sin embargo Hisana, a pesar de los años, aun guarda la esperanza de encontrar a su pequeña hermana, Byakuya, una vez, pensó así, al recibir la noticia, más oficial y detalla, de la muerte de su padre, a quien dieron por desaparecido en acción, sin encontrar un cuerpo, pero sabiendo la crueldad del aquellos hombres quienes fueron capaces de irrumpir en palacio bajo órdenes de masacrar incluso a los niños, simplemente la horripilante imagen del cuerpo de su padre en una fosa junto con otros putrefactos cadáveres se le venía a la mente. Byakuya no descansaría hasta dar con su pequeña cuñada o hasta dar con algún indicio de su muerte, que el Rey Alma tenga misericordia.

Después de 8 años de perseguir fantasmas y rumores Kuchiki Byakuya dio con el rumor de un joven guerrero, no eran gran cosa, sin embargo lo interesante era el arma del joven, una inmaculada Katana blanca, según afirman sus fuentes. Ahora, ahí estaba una oportunidad de encontrar a Rukia, ya que, según Hisana, mientras ella recibió el medallón con el emblema de la familia Mangetsu, Rukia recibió el arma y el orgullo de la familia, la Katana Sode no Shirayuki, su padre, mucho antes de morir, instruyo a Rukia en las artes del zanjutsu y hakuda, mientras que su madre, quien murió meses antes del ataque, instruyo a ambas en artes Kidou y Hohou, aunque debido a la débil salud de Hisana, fue Rukia a quien se le instruyo en su mayoria.

Sea quien sea este chico es una conexión con Rukia, Byakuya tendría que viajar hacia el Noreste del reino, hacia el territorio de la familia Shiba, de dónde provino el rumor. Sea quien sea ese mocoso Byakuya le encontrara e interrogara de donde saco dicha Katana, si es la legítima Sode no Shirayuki, pues más vale que el mocoso sepa defenderse porque si llega a descubrir que obtuvo la Katana haciendo daño a Rukia, pues el mocoso tendrá sus días contados.

Suspirando volvió su vista al jardín en donde se encontraba su querida esposa, ahí junto al estaque de peces Koi, a la sombra del árbol de cerezos, fijando su mirada a las ondas en el agua dejadas por los rosados pétalos al caer, Hisana tenía un semblante pensativo, no había que ser genio para saber de qué o sobre quien pensaba su esposa. Tendría que partir cuanto antes, si tardaba más el rastro del chiquillo se enfriaría y le perdería y con él la oportunidad de encontrar a Rukia y la felicidad y descanso de su querida Hisana.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fin del Prologo

.

.

.

HELLO! gente Ichirukista!

Aqui me encuentro publicando mi 1er fic en este basto sitio de Fan Fictions para rematar un IchiRuki

Además de este, tengo otros proyectos un tanto más avanzados, pero me falta la inspiración en ellos, pero mi musa no me ha abandonado (hasta ahora) en esta historia, aqui les dejo el prologo, sorry si es un tanto vago, pero vamos, así se empieza, no puedo dar todo de jalón.

Tratare de meter los elementos de Bleach en este fic, como cuales? pues los personajes con sus personalidades, circunstancias, de modo a que no quede muy oc.

bueno aqui les dejo, hasta ahora, tratare de actualizar el capi 1 de la historia pronto, aunque no prometo nada con los siguientes a esos!

Saludos, se despide Rukichi, cuéntenme que piensan! no se aceptan amenazas XD

.

.

.

_**Nota Cultural**_

Para los que no sepan:

_Mangetsu_ significa Luna Llena

_Sode no Shirayuki_: Remolino de Nieve Blanca

_Zanjutsu (literalmente, "_Arte de la espada_")_: es el estilo de lucha de Shinigamis con Zanpakutou.

_Hakuda_ (_literalmente "Golpes Puros"_): es el término general para las técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que hacen uso de su propio cuerpo como arma y parece ser una combinación de varias artes marciales.

_Kidou_ _(literalmente__ Vía del Demonio_): también llamado _Artes Demoníacas_, es una de las cuatro formas básicas de combate que puede desarrollar un shinigami. Mediante esta amplia disciplina el Shinigami puede enfocar su energía espiritual en forma de distintos hechizos consiguiendo efectos muy variados como son la curación, la defensa o el combate, entre otros.

_Hohou_ _(__literalmente Movimiento rápido o Paso del rayo_): es el nombre dado a una de las cuatro habilidades de combate de los Shinigami y se refiere al trabajo de pies. El Hohou**, **por si solo permite al usuario desplazarse a una velocidad similar a la del rayo, no obstante, presenta variaciones o técnicas propias que infieren de este.

Rey Alma (Rey Espíritu o Alma Rey) [Depende de la Traducción]: Es el rey de la Sociedad de Almas, cuya existencia en ella es tan simbólica como absoluta. El rey se encuentra en el Palacio Real, ubicado en una dimensión especial, dentro de la Sociedad de Almas, que se encuentra protegida por la Guardia Real. La puerta dimensional del Palacio Real se abre a través de la Ouken.


	2. Llegada

**Fairy Tales**

Capitulo 1: Llegada

.

.

.

Una vez más se encontraba recorriendo las tierras del clan Shiba, pertenecientes al reino Kurosaki, las tierras una vez prosperas ahora se encontraban a duras penas superviviendo la temporada de escasez, si bien no recordaba mucho, los ancianos pueblerinos contaban relatos de cómo eran los tiempos en el que el monarca, el rey Kurosaki gobernaba con mano justa y amabilidad, si bien las casas nobles y el clan Kuchiki gobernaban justamente, este ultimo eran, en cierto modo, estrictos en cuanto a las leyes, todas se deben cumplir, no importa que o quien, se debe cumplir las reglas. En cambio el rey Isshin hacia ciertas excepciones, dependiendo del problema y situación que atraviesen ciertas regiones del reino y sus pobladores. Tiempos de paz y prosperidad que se perdieran aquella noche de tormenta de hace 8 años, cuando la familia real fue aniquilada, o en su defecto, paso a clandestinidad. Tiempos en los que ella y su hermana vivían felices junto a sus padres, hasta quedar solamente ellas dos y separarse al final.

Mangetsu Rukia recordaba las enseñanzas de su padre, los consejos de su madre y la cálida sonrisa de su hermana, aquellos tiempos en los que era feliz e ignorante del nido de ratas que hay en el mundo. Había escuchado que su hermana mayor, Hisana, había contraído matrimonio con el actual jefe Kuchiki, si bien se alegraba por su nee-san, una parte de ella le tenía recelo, Hisana no tenía que preocuparse por sobrevivir un día más o luchar y defenderse a ella u otras personas de los ladrones que se multiplicaron desde la caída de la familia real o inclusive Hisana no tenía que preocuparse por ocultar su identidad, es que, maldita sea! era mucho más fácil pasar inadvertida ocultando que y quien es. Pero ahora tenía que irse una vez más, pues días atrás tuvo que invocar a su zampaktuo, Sode no Shirayuki, pues uno de los ladrones resulto tener conocimientos en artes shinigamis, y ella tuvo que hacer uso de la katana para acabar con la vida del bastardo que atormentaba a personas inocentes que vivían en los territorios del clan Shiba.

.

.

.

Shiba Kuukaku, a pesar de ser una fuerte mujer, capaz de hacerse reputación por sí misma, no podía con tanto maldito idiota que se atrevía a imponer su presencia y tratarla de menos por ser mujer, eso y que su hermano menor Ganju no ayudaba con su estupidez y bocota que atraía cada problema. Ahora, Ganju puede ser idiota, más sin embargo Kuukaku se dio cuenta de la identidad de Rukia casi al mismo tiempo que la tuvo enfrente.

La Shiba accedió a no decir nada sobre ello como pago por acabar con los malditos intrusos que tantos problemas le dieron. A pesar de ser excéntrica, Shiba Kuukaku era una mujer de palabra, no importa lo que pase, no se doblegaría por nada ni nadie.

Su hermano menor Ganju era todo un caso, descerebrado, gritón y boca floja, quien casi siempre insultaba a la guardia real de las fronteras por no hacer bien su trabajo, el quejica estuvo a punto de vociferar contra Rukia por el solo hecho de manejar el estilo zanjutsu, el cual solo domina la guardia real de los 13, eso hasta que Kuukaku le dio un golpe dejándolo casi inconsciente, alegando que use su cerebro, pues "Kousen-san" no iba vestido de uniforme de la guardia. En cambio vestía unos simples pantalones negros con botas a juego, una blusa blanca manga larga, algo holgada en sus brazos, junto con un chaleco gris oscuro, su cabello, si bien era largo, lo traía agarrado con una coleta alta, dejando caer ciertos mechones a los costados de su rostro y su distintivo mechón en su frente. Al costado de su cintura, sujeto a su cinturón, traía una espada estilo occidental (romano) bien guardada en su funda, solo invocaba a Sode no Shirayuki en situaciones de emergencia.

Rukia o mejor conocida como "Kousen" se explico que la zampaktuo perteneció a su familia y que aprendió artes shinigami por sus padres. Con esto Ganju pidió disculpas, a regañadientes, más por la amenazante mirada de su hermana que de arrepentimiento. Kukaku le explico a Rukia que Ganju odiaba a la guardia real por no haber vigilado correctamente el reino y a causa de esto la familia real cayo, junto con quienes trabajaban para ellos, incluido su hermano mayor, el anterior cabeza del clan, Shiba Kaien, quien era guardaespaldas del joven príncipe a la corona, quien presuntamente falleció en dicho lugar a servicio del reino y su majestad.

- ¡Hey! ¡Mocoso! - escucho gritar a Ganju, detestaba que este le llamase así y más porque a pesar de tener 18 años aparentaba tener un máximo 15 años para un chico, si de por sí, muy a su pesar, admitió que su físico es menudo y fino, aun tratándose de una chica. - _¡Maldita sea! ¡Es que los demás son los que son altos y enormes!_ - ¡ella no tiene la culpa! -¡MOCOSO! - grito una vez más el menor Shiba.

- ¿¡Que quieres! - contesto tajante, pues a pesar de que "Kousen" era un invitado en la casa-mansión Shiba, Ganju es más molesto que una espina enterrada en el trasero.

- ¡Se más agradecido chiquillo! ¡Yo aun vengo a dejarte un mensaje de mi hermana! Debería darte vergüenza - vocifero el Shiba, Rukia simplemente puso ojos, retira lo dicho, Ganju es más molesto que la hiedra venenosa con espinas en un trasero con rozaduras.

- Cállate, estas aquí solo porque Kuukaku-san te envió - dijo Rukia cortando a Ganju de decir más tonterías - Ambos sabemos que es verdad, así que, ¿cuál es el mensaje?

- ¡Ja! Y crees que te lo daré después de tratarme así - dijo mientras sostenía un trozo de papel en su mano derecha.

- Bakudo #1 Sai - dijo Rukia lanzando el conjuro para inmovilizar al soquete y quitarle el recado de Kukaku, una vez leído de empezó a retirar en dirección de la casa Shiba, dejando a un atrapado Ganju gritando obscenidades en contra de "Kousen" y pidiendo que le liberase, más Rukia ni le hizo caso, el Bakudo se desharía en cuestión de minutos, al menos eso cree.

.

.

.

El mensaje decía que los rumores de su presencia, al parecer, habían llegado a oídos del clan Kuchiki y que habían enviado a alguien a investigar. ¡Maldita sea! Al parecer su hermana aun la buscaba y fue ella quien habrá explicado sobre Sode no Shirayuki. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Aun no era tiempo para que la encontrasen, recientemente había descubierto el por qué de la muerte de su padre y tal vez el por qué del ataque al reino Karakura por parte del desterrado y buscado Aizen Kenzuke. De una u otra forma ambos acontecimientos estaban ligados, si los Kuchikis la encontraban todos los planes de 6 años irían a la basura, ya que descubrirían quien era ella y que poseía la inmaculada Katana blanca, la mitad de... bueno aun no lo había descubierto, pero Sode no Shirayuki era más que una zampaktuo elemental, era una de las claves para llegar a algo, que era ese algo, ni idea, pero si era tan importante como para borrar a la familia real del camino, sea lo que sea no debía caer en manos equivocadas, y menos en las manos de Aizen Kenzuke.

Al llegar a la casa Shiba, Kuukaku le explico que sus fuentes hablaban que el jefe Kuchiki buscaba a aquella que era poseedora de la blanca katana, sin embargo Byakuya ahora buscaba al chico que los rumores dicen poseía una igual katana y si los Kuchikis sabían lo más probable es que llegase también a oídos del infame traidor Kenzuke. El tiempo corría y Rukia decidió que lo mejor sería partir, Kuukaku, quien estuvo de acuerdo, le dio instrucciones para encontrar a un viejo amigo comerciante quien le ayudaría a salir de esa región del reino sin ser vista.

Al llegar al pequeño poblado, aun en el territorio Shiba, se dispuso a encontrar al comerciante amigo conocido de Kukaku, no fue muy difícil, solo debía buscar al tipo rubio desaliñado con un ridículo sombrero a cubo con rayas blancas y verdes, sin duda el tipo era fanático de dicho color, pantalones negro verdoso con botas negras, camisa beige manga larga con chaqueta verde agrisada, oculto con una capa verde oscuro desgarrada en los bordes inferiores.

.

.

.

- ¿Urahara Kisuke? - escucho decir su nombre por un pequeño y menudo chiquillo de no más de 14 o15 años, más sin embargo Urahara era observador, reconoció los finos rasgos de una doncella en el rostro de su receptor, sin duda la chica ocultaba quien era, habrá un sin número de motivos del porqué de su decisión, más Urahara guardo silencio de ello, eran tiempos difíciles, desde hace 8 años, sin duda una joven mujer viajando sola no tiene oportunidad contra los bandidos y ladrones que se multiplicaban cada vez más en el reino. Un chico, aunque muy joven, pues podía salirse con la suya y seria menos propenso a ser un blanco, más aun armado con una espada.

- ¿Quien requiere mis servicios, joven? - pregunto el comerciante rubio a la chica. Había escuchado de los rumores, un chico nunca antes visto acabo él solo con el líder de la banda de bandidos que merodeaban los alrededores, aunque, sinceramente no se imagino que el chico fuese una chica y muy pequeña por cierto.

- Kousen - contesto casi en automático - Shiba Kuukaku me hablo de usted y sus "servicios" - esta última parte la pronuncio apenas en un imperceptible tono distinto.

- Ah, ya veo Kousen-san, mi destino es hacia los territorios del clan Shihouin al oeste del reino - respondió el comerciante, aun intrigado por el misterio que rodea a la joven doncella.

¿Al oeste? ¡Perfecto! _-_ _mientras más lejos del territorio Kuchiki mejor. Lo siento Hisana nee-san, pero aun no es tiempo, aun no - _pensó con amargura - mientras esté lejos del territorio Shiba está bien - explico a Urahara - ¿Cuáles son sus honorarios, Urahara-san?

.

.

.

A los pocos minutos cerraron el trato, la mitad del dinero ahora, el resto al llegar a su destino, se acordó, una hora después Rukia se encontraba en una carreta estilo diligencia, con Tsukabishi Tessai, un colega de Urahara, conduciendo al frente, con los niños Jinta y Ururu que iban junto a ella, con Jinta quejándose de la deplorable condición de la carreta y lo tacaño que es su jefe, en cambio Ururu solamente leía un pequeño libro en silencio, en cuanto a Urahara iba platicando amenamente con Tessai.

Fue más o menos lo mismo al pasar los días, a veces Jinta molestaba a Ururu, Tessai le regañaba o reprochaba por su comportamiento y no terminar sus tareas asignadas, Urahara se detenía de vez en cuando para ofrecer sus productos a los viajeros que se cruzaban por el camino, en definitiva el tipo era un comerciante, siempre con ese aire tan carismático hacia las personas con las que quiere negociar.

Rukia simplemente se limitaba a observar a tan singular grupo, en ocasiones entablaba conversaciones con Tessai sobre las leyendas, mitos y relatos del reino, otras simplemente se perdía en sus pensamientos y recuerdos sobre lo que ha descubierto hasta ahora o los enigmas y misterios que rodean al pasado de su familia, el reino Karakura y Sode no Shirayuki.

.

.

.

Al pasar un par de días, observo que de apoco se acercaban al territorio Shihouin, al llegar a una cruce de caminos Urahara pidió a Tessai que detuviese la carreta.

- Oh! Kousen-san! - llamo cantarinamente - si mal no recuerdo usted dijo que no entraría en territorio Shihouin, y aquí es la desviación de caminos, uno de ellos lleva hacia el Seireitei, la capital, otro por supuesto hacia el clan Shihouin... Y bueno, el tercero, pues lleva hacia las ruinas del que alguna vez fue el palacio - explico lo último con cierta incomodidad.

- Si, supongo que aquí nuestros caminos se dividen, Urahara-san - dijo la pelinegra mientras saltaba de la carreta, sacando de entre su pequeño bolso de cuero el resto del dinero acordado - Un trato es un trato.

- Un placer hacer negocios, chico - dijo el rubio comerciante - Buena suerte en tu camino, cualquiera que sea - Con eso se despidió dejando atrás a la que él sabía una chica.

Una voz le saco de sus pensamientos después de un minuto - ¿Está seguro de esto Kizuke? - pregunto Tessai con cierto aire preocupado, era obvio que la menuda chica no tomaría el camino hacia el Seireitei.

- Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea Tessai, aunque... - un brillo travieso, curioso e intrigado brillo en sus ojos - ¿Tú crees...? Bueno, no sé, que ella... ¿Tal vez, sea ella? – pregunto vagamente.

Su gran colega permaneció en silencio meditando la respuesta - Bueno, nunca se sabe - respondió - tal vez, tal vez no, después de todo han sido 8 años Kizuke, 8 años de confinamiento, soledad, desesperación y sufrimiento -

Suspiro ante lo dicho por su amigo y colega - Lo sé, lo sé, 8 años para que la esperanza se vaya desvaneciendo - dijo con pesar _-Sin embargo, si no es ella, tal vez, solo tal vez le lleve algo de esperanza - _Un silencio cayo entre los comerciantes, cortado de vez en cuando por las quejas de Jinta. Sin embargo solo una palabra se recalcaba en sus mentes, esperanza.

.

.

.

Poco a poco fue viendo alejarse la carreta, al perderse tras una colina miro hacia los otros dos caminos, dos opciones, lo más probable es que Urahara sospeche hacia donde se dirigía, sin embargo el tipo prefirió callar, le agradecía por eso. Muchos hubieran dicho que es idiota, loco o demente (todos refiriéndose a Kousen) por la sola idea de adentrarse en semejantes tierras. Sin embargo ella tenía que descifrar los enigmas que rodean a su zampaktuo, y solo esas ruinas contenían dichas respuestas.

Adentrándose hacia una muy olvidada y casi desaparecida vereda, Rukia se dirigió hacia las ruinas del castillo Kurosaki, muchos creían en los relatos escabrosos de dicho lugar, otros más realistas dicen que fue abandonado y plagado por maleza y animales salvajes buscando refugio. Ella no era ignorante, si existían las Artes Kidou entonces tal vez las maldiciones existan, así como los demonios y seres ya no pertenecientes a este plano. Sin embargo el deseo de averiguar los secretos que con tanto esmero se ha esforzado en encontrar superaba a su miedo, más no a su nerviosismo, era lógico, en más de 8 años nadie ha pisado estas tierras, había sorpresas ocultas esperando en cada rincón.

De pronto la imagen de un tétrico palacio entro en su visión, nada que ver con los cuadros y dibujos que le mostraba su padre sobre los lugares del reino y entre ellos el palacio real. Se reprocho su momentánea estupidez, obvio que no sería igual, ha pasado años abandonado y desolado. Llenando sus pulmones del vital oxigeno se preparo para reanudar su caminata.

.

.

.

Por fin había llegado a dicho lugar, ella solo esperaba polvo telarañas y escombros, quizá uno que otro animal salvaje buscando refugio, sabía que sería el lugar donde encontraría sus respuestas. Nunca imagino que habían otros singulares habitantes en dicho lugar y mucho menos que ese lugar seria el principio de lo que marcaria tan profundamente en su vida.

.

.

.

¡Hola gente, como andan!

En primer lugar les quería decir que por baka borre este capi, por suerte lo tenia fuardado en mi memoria USB, ¿por qué eso? Pues por que el disco duro de mi portátil paso a mejor vida y tuve que mandar a repararle, por eso no me había pasado mucho por aquí.

En 2da, el capi, las explicaciones del capi (para que no se pierdan), Si escribí bien, es Kenzuke, no Sosuke Aizen, ¿Quién es?, ¡lo sabrán luego! Este capi fue, en su mayoría, desde el punto de vista de Rukia, espero que no les moleste por tanta narración y pocos diálogos, pero detesto los fics en donde los autores no describen el entorno ni los personajes.

Mmmm, estoy trabajando en el siguiente capi, casi lo tengo listo, tal vez para el miércoles, que tengo libre ese día, ya lo tenga listo, por ahora les diré que Fresa-kun aparecerá en el y uno que otro invitado.

¡Sayonara! ¡Y dejen Reviews para que me inspiren!

.

.

_Notas Culturales:_

Kousen _(Rayo de Luz)_: Decidí que este sería el alias de Rukia al hacerse pasar por hombre o chico. ¿Por qué? Fácil, Tite Kubo-sama ve a Rukia como "un rayo de luz para Ichigo"

Katana: es un sable japonés (_daitō_). Se refiere a un tipo particular de sable de filo único, curvado, tradicionalmente utilizado por los samuráis. Su tamaño más frecuente ronda el metro de longitud y el kilo de peso.

Zanpaktuo (también conocida como Zampakutuo, literalmente "_Espada Cortadora de Almas"_)

Zanpakutuo... Su habilidad y forma refleja directamente el alma de su Shinigami. Los Shinigamis las usan en batalla, como reflejo de su corazón y su alma. Liberadas, pueden demostrar un poder asombroso. Son una con el Shinigami. Comparten la convicción del Shinigami. Esto es una Zanpakutō."

_Bleach Anime Episodio 230._

_._

_Shinigami (Segador de Almas o Dios de la Muerte) son una raza de seres espirituales encargados de mantener el equilibrio en el flujo de almas en el mundo. _Como todos los entes espirituales, los Shinigamis no pueden ser detectados por los seres humanos normales. Generalmente, usan las zampaktuo, espadas de poderes sobrenaturales que son la manifestación del alma del propio Shinigami

Bakudo: _(Vía de Atadura)_ son 99 hechizos Kidou englobados en un mismo grupo pese a poseer características muy diferentes entre sí. El punto en común que tienen es un propósito de proteger y defender, y en cualquier caso evitar el daño a todos los contendientes. Por ello, suele decirse que los Bakudo son hechizos defensivos que incapacitan al oponente, más en realidad existen algunos de ellos que no son empleados con esta finalidad, sino para encontrar a alguien o comunicarse a distancia con un gran número de personas. Los Bakudo, también llamados _Hechizos de Atadura_.


End file.
